Jessica Stanley
Jessica Stanley is a friend of Bella's, and plays a minor role in the series. Biography ''Twilight'' A classmate of Bella's, and Bella's first good friend in Forks, she filled Bella in on the Cullens on her first day at school when she first spotted them in the cafeteria. She tends to be more interested in Bella's popularity than Bella's actual character, and is sometimes jealous of Mike's affections toward Bella. She also took both Spanish and Trigonometry with Bella during their Junior year. She befriended Bella to receive some of the boys' attention, as well as to be able to strike a conversation (about Bella) with Mike Newton who was curious about Bella. ''New Moon'' - Breaking Dawn Jessica became a more minor character throughout the series as she became friendly with Lauren Mallory (a character not in the movie) and Bella drifted away from her. Though, Jessica and Bella made up at graduation and she was invited as a guest at Bella and Edward's wedding. Personality and appearance Jessica is known to be a 'chatterbox' and gave Bella some details about the Cullens. She has very curly, dark brown hair and blue eyes. She always seemed to be acting nice toward Bella, when in truth she really disliked Bella and was upset at her because both Edward and Mike Newton liked Bella instead of her. She was jealous of Bella the whole time and was known to be a fake friend. She had a crush on Mike. She and Bella have a falling out in New Moon due to Bella's depression over Edward's departure, and also because Bella approaches a strange group of men when they go to the movies together, which infuriates her. Jessica becomes one of Bella's 'enemies' while hanging out with Lauren, but their friendship ends on a good note at their high school graduation. Jessica's role in the movies is blended with Lauren's role. Jessica also attends Bella's wedding in Breaking Dawn. Romantic interests Edward Cullen Jessica had a previous intense infatuation for Edward Cullen, something which deeply annoyed Edward. In Stephenie Meyer's draft of Midnight Sun (Twilight from Edward's point of view) Edward "overhears" (through his telepathy) Jessica's past, inappropriate fantasies about him. Commenting that he was relieved when they finally stopped. Edward was greatly hostile toward Jessica when she had bad thoughts about Bella, but warmed up to her when he heard her worried thoughts of Bella being late. Mike Newton She is also in an on-again-off-again relationship with Mike Newton, who, after noticing that Bella never would date him, settled for Jessica (which is what Jessica had been hoping for since she befriended Bella). Appearances *''Twilight (First appearance) **Twilight (film)'' *''New Moon'' **''The Twilight Saga: New Moon'' *''Eclipse'' **Eclipse (film)'' '' *''Breaking Dawn'' *''Midnight Sun'' Film portrayal In the movie adaption of Twilight, Jessica was portrayed by Anna Kendrick. She reprised her role in New Moon and Eclipse, References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon See also Category:Twilight Saga characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Twilight characters Category:New Moon characters Category:Minor characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters